


Spine Chilling

by excessnight



Series: Instructions: Read After Midnight [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessnight/pseuds/excessnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has always told Loki to be quiet, don't make a sound. And for the most part, Loki does just that. But the silence and the paranoia are more terrifying than Loki actually speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spine Chilling

Thor continuously told Loki to be quiet.

"Hush, brother, they'll hear you." But Loki didn't listen right away. He whimpered and whispered and muttered. He made no sense and he ghosted around the palace. It worried Thor. Yet, he only made noise when Thor was near. Otherwise, for the most part, he was silent.

Thor never told his friends about Loki; the Warriors Three would never believe him. That he had a brother that was hidden in the palace. One no one knew about. He didn't tell them because they would freak out. They would tell Thor he was going crazy.

Odin never mentioned Loki either and the only time Frigga made reference to Loki was when the palace grew too cold for her liking. It was just a causal statement; "I feel a slight chill as of late," was all she'd said and shift uncomfortably.

And because Loki never spoke, Thor never knew when to expect him. Until he felt it. The feeling of cold fingers on the nape of his neck, the gripping fear that pierced his lungs so painfully like claws, that'd he'd gasp out. Until every inch of his spine ached. Then he would turn and there would be Loki.

Quiet as he was, he was cold. Frightening and sickening, but quiet and beautiful and all Thor could ever want and all he ever needed and he didn't care that no one knew of Loki. He did. And that was all that mattered.

But when winter passed and summer came around, Thor would tense up. He no longer felt the cold. No longer felt the piercing death crawling up his arms. Didn't hear any of Loki. No mutters. No whispers. Nothing.

And then he'd hear Loki. When he was out and about he'd hear him sing. Hear him whistle and call and cry and whimper. And when he turned to look he never saw him but it scared him because if Loki left the palace that was the death of him.

And then finally he felt the ache. The sharp but sweet smell of frost. The bite of cold and the painful pull as his fingers became frostbitten. He knew it was Loki and he smiled. Smiled, closed his eyes, and waited as Loki kissed him. Drawing his warm soul from his body and dropping his corpse with ease, lips glistening with ice and colored the dark blue of death.


End file.
